User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove - Season 2 - Black Magic - Episode 2
' Welcome back everyone! Well, we had some fun last week right? Well, sadly, the journey will end for a lot of you. We are having a triple elimination right now! Each person will have to e-mail me who they want the most out of their team. But be careful! In this competition, your teammates are your friends. You want to keep the people who will get you to the end! So, you’ll have to vote for the “weakest” one. But, I have a surprise for the witches! Your team is immune to this voting! That’s right, you won’t lose anybody and won’t have to vote, due to the elimination of HeypplsOfficial. Y’all may send me your votes, ( besides the witches team ) and after announcing the players voted out, we’ll continue with the challenge. Don't worry, the voting will be absoloutely anonymous. Also, the eliminated players will be moved to the dungeons. That means that they'll have the chance to come back and prove their team wrong. Good luck!' Tip : I recommend you to check your teammates’ blogs. That’s where their skills can be seen. ' '. The results are in : ( every person who didn't vote, will get a penalty vote against theirselves ) VAMPIRES : MikeyRocks33 : you got . . . . . 0 points! Congrats! You are safe. Startomas : you got . . . . . 0 points as well! You are safe. SatotheScientist101 : you got . . . . . 0 points! You are safe. DC Hooke : . . . . . You got 4 points. It is 4 cause you didn't vote and got a penalty vote. You are eliminated and will be moved into our dungeons. .''' '''ZOMBIES : SonGotan25 : you got . . . . . 0 points! You are safe. JDisbae : you got . . . . . 0 points! You are safe too! Toals : you got . . . . . 2 points. One from your teammates and one as a penalty vote. JustJaumePS4 : you got . . . . . 2 points. One from your teammates and one as a penalty for not voting. There is a draw between Toals and JustJaumePS4. That means that we'll have to roll the dices of death. : * I promise as a host that absoloutely randomly and without affecting the selection, JustJaumePS4, you are eliminated and will be moved into our dungeons. .''' '''VOO-DOO DOLLS : YoSoyAri : You got . . . . . 0 points! You are safe. Matusmati : You got . . . . . 1 point. You are safe though. JD4SURVIVOR : You got . . . . . 1 point. It is a penalty point for not voting at all. You are safe though. JustVladik4kides : You got . . . . . 2 points. One from your teammates and one for not voting. Sadly, you are eliminated and will be moved into our dungeons. .' '. On the Community voting pole, any votes casted for DC Hooke, JustJaumePS4 or JustVladik4kides, will be destroyed and won't count automatically. Ok, so after this elimination, it's finally time for this week's challenge. As I said on episode 1, each person in the dungeon gets to do the challenge as well. Here's how it'll work : When we'll have to welcome a person back and give them a second chance, we'll add up all of the prisoners' challenge scores. then, the one with the highest total, will re-enter the competition, So, it's not over yet! You keep on fighting! This week's challenge is to make a flyer for your team. When saying a flyer, I mean a flag. Your flag will have to include the following : .''' '''1. A name for your team. You have to come up with one yourself. 2. Your team's main colour 3. Your teammates' usernames. 4. An element that describes what kind of creature you are. .''' '''Send your creations over to my e-mail. The people in the dungeon shall do the challenge too. Your scores will be added to your total. As it happens with every episode, the person with the lowest score will be eliminated. Good luck! The results will be posted on Monday. You'll have an extra day! Good luck! .' ' For this week’s Social Butterfly challenge, you’ll have to find the right pattern using the marbles below. But, it’s not that easy! There are limits on these patterns. See the board below? It is numbered. Send me an e-mail saying which marble you put where using these numbers. You have to use ALL the numbers in order for your attempt to be valid. Remember! : The winner of this challenge will be boosting their teammates’ Community Vote scores! ' '. .' in The dungeons: HeypplsOfficialAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png DCHookeAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png JustJaumePS4AvatarSeason2Dungeon.png JustVladik4kidesAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png Witches: Bunnylove14AvatarSeason2.png DemiLovatoFan44AvatarSeason2.png TheEmmaShowAvatarSeason2.png Zombies: JDisbaeAvatarSeason2.png ToalsAvatarSeason2.png SonGotan25AvatarSeason2.png Voo-doo dolls: JD4SURVIVORAvatarSeason2.png MatusmatiAvatarSeason2.png YoSoyAriAvatarSeason2.png Vampires: MikeyRocks33AvatarSeason2.png SatoTheScientist101AvatarSeason2.png StartomasAvatarSeason2.png '. Good Luck to everyone! BTW, ask anything in the comments. Also, the competitors can copy/use their avatars within the wikia. But if you use an avatar not meant for you or if you're not a competitor, it'll count as stealing. .' '. .' 'Community Voting ended at this point : Bunnylove14 ( 8 ) TheEmmaShow ( 1 ) DemiLovatoFan44 ( 2 ) Toals ( 0 ) JDisbae ( 3 ) SonGotan25 ( 1 ) JD4SURVIVOR ( 1 ) Matusmati ( 1 ) YoSoyAri ( 1 ) MikeyRocks33 ( 2 ) Startomas ( 2 ) SatoTheScientist ( 3 ) 'Social Butterfly Challenge Results' The winner of this episode's Social Butterfly Challenge is ... .' '. Matusmati! AGAIN! Not all of his marbles were placed correctly, he just had the most right placements since NO one had them all right. Congratulations! You just earned a +3 boost to your teammates' Community Vote scores! That makes their scores : JD4SURVIVOR ( 4 ) Matusmati ( 4 ) YoSoyAri ( 4 ) Congrats! .' 'Call-Out The most unwanted part is finally here. All the competitors may please stand before me. I will now call your names one by one depending on your performance on this Episode with best to worst. Called first with best performance this week is : 1st . Bunnylove14 . Congrats! You just earned a cup of magic tea to share with your teammates and get a +3 points challenge score boost! Congrats! Well, you got the highest Community Vote but Challenge score too! Well, sadly this weeks highest score ( yours ) was a 7/10. I'd just like stuff that would stick to each other more. I liked the main idea tho. You got a 9/10 from the Community and a +3 score boost. You pass to the next phase! 2nd . DemiLovatoFan44 - JDisbae . '''Scores near each other being a 5/10 and a 6/10 respectively. Demi, I'd like a different font colour and a different pic assortage. You got a 4/10 from the Community. You are this high cause of Bunny's tea. JDisbae, you should change the placements of the prof pics. Too symetrical. I mean, it's sharp in the eye. You got a 6/10 from the Community. '''You both pass to the next phase! 3rd . TheEmmaShow . '''Giving you a 5,5/10 and getting a 2/10 from the community, you realise you're here because of Bunny. I liked your creation but, was it really a flag? Flags have more straight forward meaningful stuff that pop in the eye. I don't say it was bad. Just too detailed for a flag. '''You pass to the next phase! 4th . YoSoyAri . '''I found your flag maybe, too plain. i'd like a more complex background but yet not overdone. I gave you a 5/10, you got a 2/10 from the Community and gladly, a +3 boost from Mat. '''You pass to the next phase! 5th . MikeyRocks33 . '''I liked that you paired each person with an element! I did think tho that your design was a bit confusing and maybe tiring too glare at. I give you a 5/10 and the community gives you a 4/10. BTW, I thought that Community Vote would be more of your thing. '''You pass to the next phase! 6th . StarTomas . '''As I mentioned above, a flag needs to be not overdetailed but yet not too plain. Well, you fell on the "too plain" side. Also, the color variety made it a bit tedious. I gave ya a 4,5/10 and you got a 4/10 from the Community. '''You pass to the next phase! 7th . SonGotan25 . '''I didn't think yours was too plain. It was plain but not a lot. I mean, if you would choose not to leave such a big space between the team name and the names, it would eventually be better. You got a 5/10 from me and a 2/10 from the Community. '''You pass to the next phase! 8th . SatoTheScientist . '''No challenge creation. Well, having not much to say, you got a 6/10 from the Community. '''You pass to the next phase! 9th . JD4SURVIVOR - Matusmati . '''JD4, the thing that saved you, was Mat's butterfly. Having a Community Score as low as a 2/10, you wouldn't be here now. Mat, congrats for the SB challenge! But, why did u skip the main one? It's just a pity! You'd be so much higher now. Same as JD4, Community gave you a 2/10 and you got yourself a +3 boost by winning the SB challenge. '''You both pass to the next phase! 10th . Toals . '''Having done NO challenge this week and getting 0 points, Toals, '''you are eliminated. Don't lose hope tho! You'll be moved into the dungeons where you'll keep on doing the challenges in order to make your total score higher and higher. 'Dungeoneer Activity Update' No dungeoneer did the challenge this week. That makes a total of ( Challenge from ep 1 + Challenge from ep 2 ) : HeypplsOfficial : 0 + 0 = 0 JustJaumePS4 : 0 + 0 = 0 JustVladik4kides : 7 + 0 = 7 DC Hooke : 0 + 0 = 0 .''' '''Currently in the lead : JustVladik4kides .' '''Newly moved into the dungeons : ' '''Toals : 5,5 + 0 = 5,5 'Episode 2 - Creations' ' Brain Eaters.png|'SonGotan25''' WiseWitchesFlag.png|'Bunnylove14' - 1st. DEXATI20160313091805.png|'DemiLovatoFan44' flag.jpg|'Startomas' Flag2.png|'YoSoyAri' Screen Shot 2016-03-14 at 6.28.01 pm.png|'JDisbae' tgdgchallenge2.jpg|'MikeyRocks33' Witchesflag.jpg|'TheEmmaShow' .' '.' ' ''' Category:Blog posts